A physical unclonable function (PUF) is a hardware component which generates an output whose value depends on unique and/or random physical properties of the component. Even tightly controlled manufacturing processes will include variations of some types of hardware components. Thus, even when hardware components are intended to have identical properties, these variations result in components with unique properties.